The Friendship Of Noah and Courtney
by NoahCourtFan101
Summary: Starts on the day Courtney gets voted off. What happens if Courtney & Noah were friends which slowly turns to romance. There'll be love, hater, jeleousy, lying, beteral, kissing, and more. Rated T if it gets bad. No Lemon. I will try to add humor.
1. Arrivel

This Is My Very First FanFic! Flame Me Of You Dare... It Doesn't Matter.

I do not own Total Drama Island.

Chapter - 1 : Arrivel

Noah's Pov

_'O Romeo _{ I Never Read _Romeo And Juliet_ }, _O Thou-'_ Next thing I knew my book was in the pool. "Izzy!" I sneered. Everybody except Izzy and I were at the dock waiting for the next person to appear.** "YOU ARE GOING TO GET SUED! I TELL YOU SUED! YOU WILL BE PENNYLESS! PENNYLESS!-" **Was heard from all over Playa De Losers. The sreams only got louder and longer. I walked up there to see who it was. I scraned the loser's looks. Skin just like mine, brown hair, black eyes, freckles, grey sweeter, olive pants, and brown sandles. Calculate all of that and you get Courtney. Chef picked Courtney up and threw her off the island. "Ouch!" She shouted as she landed. The crowd quickly began to disapeared since most of the for some strange resson hate Courtney. Little bit later I left leaving her with Justin.

Courtney's Pov

I looked around at the area I was at. It's pretty nice here and better than the camp but that doesn't matter. I'm am sure that I was not supposed to be voted off. The crowd went apart quickly. I had no clue what to do. I saw a entrance of the building and went in. I walked and begun to think at the same time _'Why did the choose Harold over me! I was a better choose! I was a Ci-'_ I bumped into something. "Hey! Next time you decide to knock someone over, could it be Justin or perhaps, Katie, instead of knocking over me and my books." A familar voice said. "Sorry Noah! I got something more important to do than listen to you complain about your books but I need your help." I replied irritatedly. "And that is?" He asked."Can you tell me where I can find Chris?" I asked still a little irritated. "Sure... along as you... nevermind. Just follow me."

That's it! Was it good? Was it bad? Love it? Hate it? R&R! By the way...What does R&R mean? I know it was short, but it's okay, right?


	2. Drowning

Chapter 2 - Drowning

Courtney's Pov

"Here we are. Now can I head back to my r-" Noah said but I just wanted to cut him to get him quiet. "Thanks Noah, but I still need you," I said but I need to think my words carefully so he won't get the wrong I idea, " Just in case I need a witness." "Oh really?" he said as he rasied his eyebrow on the right side of his tan face. "Really." I said while rolling my eyes. I looked at the door. On it was a gold star with you know who's name on it. Knowing him, he will leave the door unlock, so I just turned the door knoob and enter the room. When I saw the room I was ready to barf. It was full of picture's of himself all over the place. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor, and even on the items in the room. "Okay Noah. I need you to help me find the episode that just happened." I whispered. "Looking for this." I turned my head to see Chris with that evil grin of his. "Show me the tape!" I demanded. With the corner of my eye I looked at Noah. He was reading another book. I think it's a book from Rick Riordan. "How about I make you and the other losers watch it at the pool. I was planning on doing that anyway." He pushed Noah and I out of the room.** "NOW GET OUT AND HEAD TO THE POOL." **"What about the others?" **"I WILL HAVE CHEF GET THE OTHERS!"**

* * *

Noah's Pov

Courtney didn't knew where the pool was so I showed her. We sat down at the end with our feet in the water. She looked so calm now she was in it. Maybe I should warn her about what Izzy does in the pool. Oh well, it should be clean by now. "So Noah. What's it like being here." I looked at Courtney. "I'm not really sure. When I came here, Eva was teasing me about being first voted of my team until I told her about her being voted off before me. To make long story short, my bones were broken after that and I just got out 2 weeks ago and Eva is still hunting me down to do it all over again," I replied, "Now why did you want to see this episode so bad." "So I can figrue out why I got voted off." She is alot calmer. She sounded like an angel. "Oh." Is all I could say to her. We continued to talk about things and learned about each other. "And thats why I am scared of green jelly." She said. "That was-"I tried say but I got interupted by Justin. "Who wants to feel my muscles!" **"I DO!"** squelled Katie and Sadie. He pushed me in the pool and took my spot next to Courtney. He said something to Courtney that made her blush madly. "Why does Courtney get to have doesn't even like deserve him." said the fat one. **"OMG! I totally agree! I should have Justin!" **said the skinny one. **"NO! I SHOUlD HAVE JUSTIN!" "NO ME!" "NO ME!" **And this continued I think the skinny one is Sadie and the fat one is Katie. I not sure which one is which nor really care. "I will just get some soda. Courtney you want some?" I asked. For some reason I hoped she would say yes. "Sure Noah. I would like a cherry coke. My second choice is an orange flavored crush." Courtney suprisingly replied. When she spoked to me she swung her arm and Justin fell in the pool. He went to the other side that had towels and stayed there. Everyone laugh except Justin who for some reason is glaring at me. It made me laugh more. **"Save me a spot!"** I shouted to Courtney as I left.

* * *

Courtney's Pov

I heard what Noah said so I just layed my legs there but on a towel so it won't be a wet seat. More people arrived. Beth started to walk toward me. "Do you like Duncan?"Beth said the last thing I wanted to hear. "What?" I asked. "I said do you like Duncan?" Beth repeated "No! I mean of course not. Why you ask?" I answered "Justin wanted to know... Well ... Bye!" Beth replied and left to talk to Justin. _'If I hate him,then why did I kissed him' 'Because you like him.' 'No I don't. Chris said I will last longer and he will pay me money' 'But he didn't.' 'I know that.' 'Of course you did.' 'Urgh.' 'You do know you are agruing with yourself.' 'Courtney, I got your coke.' 'Nice try.' 'Courtney?'_ Then something hit me on the head. "Ow!" I shouted. I looked up to see Noah's face. He looked... worried."What happened?" I asked. "Nothing important. Like I said not that long ago here's your coke." He answered. The episode began. I felt guilty when I shouted at Harold about what I thought he did was Duncan the whole time. I also felt sorry for Harold through the video. When it go to the part when Duncan and I stoled food everybody looked at me. Chris payed me on that part too though I never got the money. I got to sue about that. Chris even made it look like I was looking at Duncan's butt. Stupid Chris. When the kiss happened I though about drowning myself in the pool. Noah almost walked of but something changed his mind. I wonder what it was. Then it happened. I will never be has angry as I am now. Harold swiched the votes. **"HAROLD"** I screeched. **"I LOST BECAUSE OF HAROLD! EVEN AFTER I SAVED HIM AT DODGEBALL AND LET HIM ON THE TALENT SHOW AND HE DOES THIS TO ME."** I went to the nearest lamp post, ripped it out and threw it. I had no clue where it went but somebody was crying. I think it was Justin._'Wimp.'_ I went back to the pool area to get my PDA. "Hey! I got a ne-" I stopped talking. Everything went watery. I barely made out the bodies above me. I began to see pictures of my past, family, and friends. After a picture of Noah which was kinda weird since I just met him, every thing went blank.

* * *

Did you liked it? Or perhaps hated it. Will Courtney survive? Who will save her? Well it counts on the number of people that liked this story. Well R&R.


End file.
